


(mine every time that i) ride

by crimson_calamity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gags, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Riding, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: Jinyoung does like things his own way; sometimes that takes a little patience, sometimes some cajoling. In this case, it just takes a firm hand.





	(mine every time that i) ride

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was as some may guess inspired partially by jaeb's solo song ride but also more so by another song called [ride by lolo zouai](https://youtu.be/azO_TT1WLTY) from which the title is taken, go listen to it!! it is good and uh. suits the fic lmao so yeah!! enjoy!! and heed the tags (i'm super sorry if I've missed anything!! if I have please let me know what I missed down in the comments, thank you!!)

"I'm impressed, hyung," Jinyoung says, letting a little of his smugness bleed into his voice, "you're being so good for me." Not that Jaebeom has much of a choice about that; he twists his wrists again, wriggling underneath Jinyoung, but the handcuffs - leather-padded metal, no fuzziness in sight - locking his hands to the bed frame hold firm. He huffs through his nose, jaw flexing as he grits his teeth over the black fabric between them but he can't quite mask the impatient excitement bubbling in his eyes. Jinyoung, the better actor of the two of them if he does say so himself, doesn't think his own eagerness is quite so obvious, but then Jaebeom does know him very well.

Jinyoung shifts, sliding himself back a little bit to sit his ass over Jaebeom's cock. He's leaking precum already, wet and slippery against Jinyoung; his hips twitch and he shivers, a full body thing, but he doesn't buck his hips up, keeping still like Jinyoung told him to. Jinyoung smiles and slides a hand down his chest, dragging appreciative fingers down every dip and swell before pressing a flat palm to his belly, bracing himself. He reaches back with his other hand, finding Jaebeom's cock and stroking upwards firmly; he twitches again, harder this time, eyes squeezing shut and a low grunt lost into the gag, but he stays still.

"See how nice I can be when you do as you're told?" Jinyoung murmurs, lifting up onto his knees a little to rub the wet head of Jaebeom's cock against his hole, already dripping lube. Jaebeom huffs a whine, eyes blinking open to stare hazily at where Jinyoung's teasing him, head twisting to the side like he's trying to hide behind his arm but doesn't quite want to miss anything. "If I hadn't had to wrestle you into this position you'd have had this so much sooner." He hadn't had to, not really; Jinyoung had been the one to ask him to act up. Jaebeom, for all his standoffish appearance, much prefers to be good, he likes doing what he's told and being praised for it and getting taken care of, but sometimes Jinyoung wants a challenge, wants to assert control, wants to  _ punish _ and Jaebeom, bless him, was willing to oblige. Jinyoung could tell he'd been a little off balance to begin with, but he'd found a rhythm and acted like the brat Jinyoung had asked him to be and now, well. Here they are.

Jinyoung sighs when he lets the head of Jaebeom's cock push into him; just having him inside is good enough, but the pitiful whimper and renewed squirming he gets in return just makes it that much better. Head pressing back into the pillow, Jaebeom bites hard on the gag, choking back a dry sob when Jinyoung lifts back off again with a snicker, shoulders flexing and handcuffs rattling against the slats of the headboard. 

"I said keep still, hyung." Jinyoung warns, leaning forwards to grab his chin and pull him back down to look at him. He narrows his eyes, forcing himself not to smirk when Jaebeom stares at him pitifully, teeth still digging into the already soaked fabric. He doesn't move again though, so Jinyoung lets go and sits back up with a gentle cautionary slap to his cheek; he does smirk this time at the needy little noise Jaebeom makes in return. He reaches back for Jaebeom's cock again - even wetter than before - and lines himself up; he sits on it slow enough he's even torturing himself, but seeing Jaebeom tense and whine and try  _ so hard _ to keep still more than makes up for it. 

When he's sat against Jaebeom's hips with his cock hilted inside, he lets out a heavy sigh and turns his attention to himself. He's neglected himself somewhat, so hard he's aching and even just a touch has him shivering. His head falls back and his eyes flutter closed as he wraps a hand around himself, moaning filthily - maybe a little more than he needs to - as he drags that hand slowly up and down his length. He can feel Jaebeom's thighs trembling, stomach tensing under the hand braced against it and he grins, digging his nails in hard. Jaebeom makes another desperate noise but stays still, even when Jinyoung lifts his hips to slowly roll them back down.

"Good boy." Jinyoung coos, head dropping down to stare at him. Another softer whine escaping his gag, Jaebeom stares up at him, glassy eyes darting between his face, his hand working his cock, where his own is swallowed up. His fists are tightly clenched but his arms are limp, chest rising and falling with short shallow breaths. Jinyoung smiles, staying at his slow rhythm but squeezing down around him; he swallows hard, head pressing back into the pillow, jaw a sharp line glistening with saliva that escaped his mouth and his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. “You’re so pretty, hyung.” Jinyoung murmurs, closing his eyes and lifting himself up a little higher. Jaebeom keens softly, shivering again but Jinyoung doesn’t look, biting on his lip as he rocks back down, a soft gasp tearing from him when he gets the angle just right to brush up along his prostate. 

His thighs tense and he starts to ride in earnest, stroking himself slowly. He lets his eyes flutter open, biting down on his tongue to hold back a deeper groan; Jaebeom can’t seem to decide whether he wants to look at Jinyoung or not, head twisted to watch but his eyes are halfway shut and keep squeezing closed for seconds at a time, his breathing tight and his fists clenched so tight his nails must be hurting his palms. Jinyoung grins, tilting his head and releasing his cock in favour of sliding his palm up his own chest and carding his hair back off his forehead as he bounces down a little faster, his own breath catching involuntarily. Jaebeom’s fingers flex open and shut again, his shivers more constant now, more like shaking, but he doesn’t buck upwards like Jinyoung can tell he so very badly wants to.

Bracing one hand against his chest, Jinyoung leans forwards, grabbing Jaebeom’s jaw and yanking his head straight again; at the same time he rolls his hips back, squeezing tight around him and Jaebeom twitches, a desperate little keen vibrating his throat but barely making it past the gag. His eyes are wet, mouth even wetter, but he stays still, even when Jinyoung releases his jaw to sit back up again.

“Pay attention.” Jinyoung snaps, brokering no room for argument. Jaebeom’s throat bobs on a thick swallow but he nods quickly, wide eyes scanning up and down Jinyoung’s body; Jinyoung smiles, reaching back to squeeze Jaebeom’s thigh. “See,” he murmurs, leaning back a little and grabbing his own cock to lift it out of the way, “you wouldn’t want to miss anything.” Jaebeom makes another little punched-out noise as he watches Jinyoung fuck himself down onto his cock, bites down harder on the gag with a whimper when Jinyoung digs unforgiving nails into his thigh, cries out an attempt at a plea as Jinyoung moans obscenely and clamps down around him again. This time he squirms, heels digging into the bed behind Jinyoung to rock his hips up a little before he catches himself and falls limp again with a sob but this time Jinyoung allows it, pleasure piercing through him and pooling hot behind his navel. He grinds down harder, growling wordlessly at the back of his throat and wrapping careless fingers around himself again, tugging in time with each bounce downwards. Jaebeom’s breath comes faster and shallower, the handcuffs rattling as he yanks on them, biceps and shoulders straining with an instinctual attempt to reach out, to pull Jinyoung close as he nears his peak. Jinyoung ignores him, closing his eyes and tipping his head back and chasing his own release, moaning softly at the feeling and at Jaebeom’s soft little whine, all needy and neglected. 

It’s not long before Jaebeom goes rigid, rough groans dampened by wet fabric and deep shudders wracking his entire frame as he comes. Jinyoung can feel his cum spilling into him, slippery and warm; he opens his eyes and licks his lips, rocking his hips back down so he’s full hilted inside and clenching tight around him. His hips snap upwards, hard enough to almost jolt Jinyoung off-balance, but he only moans weakly at Jinyoung retaliatory slap back against his thigh. Jinyoung scoffs, grinding in place to work him through it until he starts whimpering and twisting to try and get away, turning his face into his arm to try and hide. Jinyoung squeezes hard once more, grinning at his pathetic keen, before relenting; ignoring his own aching cock for now, he finally lets Jaebeom’s slip from his ass and leans over him, bracing one hand beside his head. His eyes don't focus, breathing hard and ragged; Jinyoung slaps his cheek and grips his jaw tight.

"We're not done yet, hyung." Jinyoung murmurs, grinning when Jaebeom blinks hard a few times before finally seeing him again. His head twitches like he wants to nod, but Jinyoung's tight grip doesn't let him. "You still need to get me off, right? Selfish brat." Jinyoung scoffs, biting his tongue on a laugh when Jaebeom tries to speak, words lost as incomprehensible sounds into the gag. He stops, swallows, blinks wide eyes up at Jinyoung, pleading and hazy. Jinyoung purses his lips, releasing his jaw to hook a finger under the soaked gag. "You want this off?" He asks, digging the knuckle of his finger into Jaebeom's cheek. Another noise, softer and needier, then he nods just slightly, hesitantly like he's not sure he's allowed. Jinyoung hums, then slowly drags it out of his mouth, down over his chin to drop wetly against his throat; his mouth hangs open for a moment like he's not sure what to do, long enough that Jinyoung smirks and drags a fingertip along his shiny bottom lip. His cheeks flush a little deeper and he slowly closes his mouth, swallowing again and licking his lips. 

"Jinyoung." He mumbles, hoarse but soft. Jinyoung smirks, curling a palm at his jaw and swiping a thumb over his lips; they part and Jinyoung pushes it into his mouth, hooking over his teeth and levering his jaw open again.

"I think I'll use this." He murmurs decisively. Jaebeom breathes a vague moan, watching him sit up and move higher up his body until he's sat over his chest, knees planted below his arms. His eyes drop to Jinyoung's cock, bobbing between them and still shiny with precum; his tongue touches one corner of his mouth, teeth closing on it gently. Jinyoung slides a hand into Jaebeom's hair, gripping tight and pulling his head up and forwards so his cock drags past his mouth to rest against his cheek. He whines at the strain, shoulders already aching from pulling at the restraints, but doesn't protest, glassy eyes sliding half shut as his tongue peeks out to flatten against the side of Jinyoung's cock. “What do you do if you want me to stop?” Jinyoung murmurs, softer and gentler. Jaebeom doesn’t even glance up, turning the tiny little distance he can to nuzzle into Jinyoung’s cock, but he snaps his fingers twice and Jinyoung smiles. “Good boy.” Jinyoung draws his hips back a little, grabbing Jaebeom’s jaw and digging a thumb into his cheek until he opens wide, the head of Jinyoung’s cock dropping onto his tongue; he looks up as Jinyoung pulls his head closer, lips closing around him and cheeks hollowing as he sucks. 

Hissing under his breath, Jinyoung grabs the headboard for balance and thrusts forwards to meet him, moaning aloud when he whimpers and swallows convulsively at the intrusion into his throat, but he doesn’t gag. Close from before and closer still staring down at tearful eyes and stretched pink lips, Jinyoung wastes no time, drawing back and fucking forwards again, slow but deep and even, again and again; his mouth is always perfect and today is no exception. He sucks Jinyoung down eagerly, even tugging at Jinyoung’s grip on his hair to sway forwards faster, tongue working in tight little circles when there’s enough room to move and he whines so sweetly whenever Jinyoung holds him with his nose pressed to his stomach, swallowing hard and convulsively but staring up at him enraptured. 

Jinyoung ends up leaning forwards, curling over him as his hips rut forwards, breath coming in harsh pants as he teeters on the edge of coming; all it takes is one more glance down as his hips draw back, catching Jaebeom’s gaze as tears of effort spill from the corners of his eyes and his tongue rubs right where Jinyoung’s sensitive under his head. Voice breaking on a curse, Jinyoung pulls himself free of Jaebeom’s mouth as he starts to come, fisting his cock quickly to draw it out; Jaebeom doesn’t even flinch at the first spurt of cum, eyes sliding shut and his raw bottom lip catching between his teeth. White-knuckled against the headboard, Jinyoung strokes himself until he’s stopped coming, until it hurts to keep going and Jaebeom’s face is streaked with white, rolling down the bridge of his nose and painting his cheeks and lips and chin, dripping down the line of his jaw. 

Jinyoung sits back on his thighs, taking a deep breath and blowing it out all at once. Jaebeom stays still, eyes shut against the stray beads of cum dribbled onto his eyelids, breathing slow and heavy. He licks his lips, swallows hard with the softest whine, eyelids trembling. Jinyoung reaches for him, wiping his eyes clean then cupping his face, bending forwards to press his lips to his forehead.

“Are we- done now?” Jaebeom croaks, cracked and hoarse. Jinyoung hums, sitting back up to smile down at him. He stares back hazily, each blink heavy and tired, as Jinyoung grabs a wet wipe from the packet on the bedside table and carefully wipes his face clean again.

“Yeah,” he whispers, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the key to the handcuffs, “we’re done.” He unlocks them quickly, grabbing Jaebeom’s hands and pressing kisses to each wrist. Jaebeom’s lips twitch up into a tiny smile, eyes drooping shut again as Jinyoung clambers off of his chest; he quickly cleans them both up then plops down cross-legged beside him and tugs his right hand into his lap to rub his palm, massaging the feeling back into each finger. “You did so well, hyung.” Jinyoung murmurs, dropping another kiss onto the back of his hand. His smile gets a little bigger and he gingerly twists his head, pink cheek squishing into the pillow.

“Thanks.” He breathes a touch snarkily, lips parting on a grin when Jinyoung laughs. His smile softens when he opens his eyes again, the look he levels so shiny and full of love that Jinyoung loses his breath for a moment. “You always take care of me so well, Jinyoung-ah.” He mumbles, exhaustion slurring his words a little as he answers the question Jinyoung didn’t dare ask just yet. Tiredness starting to creep up on him too, Jinyoung looks down, playing with Jaebeom’s fingers and sighing when they’re tugged free, instead moving up to lift Jinyoung’s chin again. “I mean it,” Jaebeom whispers, shifting and stiffly sitting up to take Jinyoung’s face between both hands, cradling it like it’s something precious, “thank you for looking after me.” He presses a butterfly-light kiss to Jinyoung’s lips, mirroring his crossed legs when he sits down heavily. Reassured and warm, Jinyoung plucks his hands off his face and holds them between them. 

“Thank you for trying this.” He whispers back, just as fondly. Jaebeom’s smile turns a little cheekier and he tilts his head, messy hair ruffling softly with the movement. 

“You’re welcome,” Is all he says in return however before leaning forwards for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> how's that for a ride lmao :^) hope u enjoyed!! this could be the same au as dress me up take me down but honestly like that and this are both generic modern aus so think of it however u like <3 let me know what u thought down below or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles)!! (again if I missed any tags please let me know!!)


End file.
